SPORE
Presented by SilverSong723 and Nanubot.... . Re-edited by Nanubot PLEASE READ One of the most successful tales located on this Wikia's original counterpart. Presenting one of the cringiest, most entertaining, action packed stories we've ever written. Outstandingly written by SilverSong723, with the assistance of myself, we created one of the most elaborated tales our group has seen. Keep in mind this was written back in 2015. You may encounter cringe, grammatical inaccuracy, and poor spelling. Enjoy one of the favorites here on the Ro-SCP Wikia community. _____________________________________________________________ "Sir." Garlic sat at his office as the door behind him slid open. "A new anomaly is being shipped in for study." Nathaniel said, at the doorway. "We expect its arrival here by tomorrow." Site Director Garlic ran his hand through his grey hair. He pushed down his reading glasses to see Nathaniel better as he spun in his chair to face him. "Do we have information on this anomaly?" Garlic asked, eyeing Nathaniel. "No sir, no research has been done yet. They're hoping our scientists will be able to figure something out." He paused to clear his throat, and continued. "In fact they wish to contain it here." "How do they expect us to contain an anomaly if they have no information about it?" Garlic asked, puzzled. "I don't know, sir. You see, they only told me it was coming, and to prepare your men for its arrival." "I see, and where are we supposed to hold it for the time being?" "I don't know, sir. They said it most likely proves no lethal effects. We can contain it in, say, maybe the break room? We have a problem with lack of behavior and personnel not doing their work due to the extended use of the break room and it's supply of alcoholic beverages. It could actually be used as an excuse to put them to work." As Nathaniel finished speaking, the site director begin to think. His secretary's plan was good and he didn't really have a choice. "Alright Nathaniel, thank you." The next day a heavily armored vehicle arrived at Site 95. ________________________________________________________________________________ Dr. Colms, Malfrous, Drago, Hudson and Woods sat around a table in the break room. They all placed a playing card on the table in front of them. "Dammit, Hudson, how are you doing this?" grumbled a drunk Malfrous. "Whats that? I don't speak loser- and you know what you are?" Hudson shot back. "Yeah, yeah, Fuckson, can we just play?" "Whats that? I can't - I'm sorry, I don't understand what you're saying! Maybe speak a little bit louder?" They continued bickering as Dr. Colms slid the best of the five cards, an ace, into his deck. "Alright.. 'right... " said Dr. Hudson, "We don't need to bring my weight into this, Malfrous, we can settle this like-" "If you put your weight into this, it'll collapse!" Malfrous yelled, slamming his glove onto the table, nearly sending all the cards up in the air. Dr. Woods stood up and screamed directly into his face. "PLAY THE GOD DAMN GAME, TERRORIST!" The room went silent as both their table and everyone else in the room turned to stare Woods. Woods sat down as if nothing was happening. Dr. Hudson and Malfrous both shut up. Hudson leaned in and grabbed the four cards. "Three.. two.. one.. go!" shouted Drago. They all threw down cards. Colms landed the ace which he stole and slid all of the cards into his deck. Bending the rules under the table, Colms rearranged his cards so a king was on the top. "Three.. two.. one - go!" Drago shouted once more. Colms slapped his king down, and took all of the cards. "See, Malfrous? I'm not cheating! Its Colms who is!" As a matter of fact, Colms was cheating. Not only him, but Drago, Woods, and Hudson all were as well. "Screw this shit!" said Malfrous as he stood up to go grab a beer. "Alcohol in the workplace never ends well for you, Sam." said Colms. "Your face doesn't end well for you. And how many times do I have to tell you, it's not Sam, it's just plain Mafia- I mean Malfrous!" Malfrous yelled. "Ah, well, can you pass me one of them?" said Colms. "I wouldn't mind one either." said Drago. Dr. Malfrous slid from the bar back to the table and placed a single beer in front of Dr. Colms. "Hey what 'bout mine?" Dr. Drago complained. "You didn't ask for one." responded Malfrous. "Yeah, I did.." Malfrous chose a seat in a black sofa. "You said you 'wouldn't mind one'. You never told me to get you one." Dr. Drago let out a low groan. "You're kind of an ass, you know that right?" "I realize. It's one of the great joys in my life." "Why is that?" Drago asked him, looking Malfrous in his dark eyes from beneath his mask. Dr. Malfrous, unphased, would have continued lecturing Drago on 'how to be an asshole' but he was cut short when the elevator door opened with a ding. The occupants of the room hadn't realized it was so dark until the light shone in. A female stepped out of the elevator with her hair highlighted in purple, multiple strands giving an odd glittery glow. A man in a dark suit stepped in as well, and spoke up. "Excuse me, gentlemen. Due to Site Director Garlic's command the break room is to be turned into temporary SCP storage for a new anomaly we've shipped in. We'll be dropping it off now. We'd ask that you've all cleared out of the room in the next twenty minutes- we want to quarantine the hallways around this location." The man placed an armored black box onto the table. Piece by piece he removed the armor to reveal a brown stone. The stone looked as though it was in a river for a long period of time, aged, yet smooth and glimmering. "I'll give you all some time to pack up. Once again, twenty minutes." the man nodded to his companion who was still in the elevator. "Hey, uh- can you hold the lift? I think I'll just go ahead and go down." said Woods. "Alright, get in here." Woods shuffled in as quickly as he could. There was a ding and the elevator closed. The light faded away leaving them in a dark room. "I'll get the lights." He reached up to the switch and felt something cold. With a loud shriek he stepped back. "No, I'll get them." Malfrous said creepily. "Jesus... you need to stop doing that. That and those.. helium pranks." Malfrous coughed. "Get used to it. Anyways- I wonder what's up with this? They wouldn't just leave something with anomalous properties in the middle of the break room with people still in here." "Maybe they were anxious to get rid of it..." Colms said taking a sip from his mug. ________________________________________________________________________________ Construction workers were breaking apart the break room, even if a Dr. Malfrous was still sitting smack in the middle of the room on a stool, chugging down a can of beer. He watched as they set down a large glass container with the odd stone the shape of two soccer ball-sized globs of Play-Dough shoved together into one weird hulk of stone inside. They set it onto a pedestal as Malfrous stared. "What in the shitter is that?" He asked. The man named Dr. Loftman replied, "We don't know. We just need to set up a temporary testing chamber to get some D's to touch it, make out with it, stare at it.. Once we know enough, we will assign it a class and give it an appropriate chamber." "And you idiots think its a good idea to set in it the break room without knowing smack about it?" Miss Genial took it upon herself to speak this time. "We have no where else to put it- besides, this isn't a necessary room for work anyways." she appeared to be hinting at something. "Not necessary- are you insane? This is a necessary room for the workplace, Miss Genital!" Dr. Malfrous said in an angered tone while raising his arms. He managed to spill beer onto his tie. "You're just proving her point , Malfrous." said Colms. Dr. Malfrous let out a snort and continued drinking his beer. "I'm going to get going." said Hudson. "I'll see you outside." responded Drago. "I'll be leaving here soon as well. Not just the break room- its getting late." Hudson kept walking, "That's what I meant. I bet Woods is already gone." the two men walked out of the room, into the elevator. The doors clamped shut and they were gone. "Aren't you leaving too?" Malfrous looked at Colms. "No, I won't be leaving for a while. I'm going to finish this beer- then me and Dr. Klacoi are going to meet up and do some serious Netflix in my office." "I would want to come but Klacoi's kind of... His hair is too blond for existence." Dr. Malfrous coughed. "You don't like Klacoi because his hair's too blond?" Dr. Malfrous coughed again, "Pretty much... ass..." As he was used to Malfrous and his weird personality, Dr. Colms went back to sipping his beer. "Whats this about you using your offices TV- that me and the Site Director are paying for ourself- for 'Netflix'?" Miss Genial cut in. "What're you talking about Genital?" Malfrous mocked. Genial looked pissed. "Speak of my first name, Jennifer, in place of my last name you find humorous." Jennifer, or Jennifer, said, continuing with her lecture. "I'm talking about how you're going to-" Dr. Colms cut her off, "Are you going to report me? You know what happened to Jake?" He could see fear in her eyes as she didn't speak again, "Good choice." said Dr. Colms. ________________________________________________________________________________ Together Drago and Hudson made there way out of Site-95. It rested reasonably close to a nearby town. It seemed like a perfect opportunity to go grab something to eat. Drago was famished, and Hudson was forced to tag along as he lacked a car of his own. "When are you going to invest in a vehicle Hudson?" "The day I can pay my rent, I'll think about it." Dr. Drago pulled into the restaurants parking lot. "You know, working at the Foundation you would think they'd pay us more." Drago tapped the car into another. It left a large scrape. "Dammit." Dr. Drago muttered to himself. "Every time Drago. Every damn time." "I can't afford this right now. Lets go across the street." As they backed the car out of the lot and prepared to move to the next restaurant Dr. Hudson noticed the exact truck that was at Site-95 earlier, pulled off to the side of the street. After pointing it out to Drago they moved in behind the truck. Dr. Drago got out- closing his door with a large slamming sound. He approached the trucks window. "Hey, you're the SCP shipment guys, aren't you? Everything alright?" he asked. "Yeah- everything's fine." said the one in the passenger seat. He had his hat down over his face. A quick glance over to the driver worried Drago. He looked awful. His face was tear stained, his eyes were bloodshot with dark circles underneath them. He was in no condition to drive. "You sure you're both alright?" "Yeah- we just pulled over to rest. Its been a long day." ________________________________________________________________________________ Dr. Colms and Malfrous stayed in the break room, watching the other men and women set up the chamber around him. Malfrous would shout, 'You missed a spot!' to the workers just for the heck of it. Colms would go through some of the remaining beers while Malfrous was still shouting at the workers. After 20 minutes passed, Jennifer and Dr. Loftman approached the two. "We are going to have to ask you to leave." Loftman said, crossing off something on his clipboard. "And why should we?" Colms asked, dropping his beer, causing it to crash to the floor. Growling came from the room. "Oh, you piece of shaggy haired turd, Cody." Malfrous muttered as the workers approached them. "Did you bring old reliable?" Malfrous sneered upon Colms asking that, and he pulled the knife out from his pocket. "I nearly forgot." Malfrous kissed the blade of his knife and raised it, preparing for a fight. A guard rushed at Colms. Quickly, Colms flew his fist upward at the man's chin, causing him to topple backwards. Malfrous raised his knife and threw it at another worker, puncturing his neck. The man screamed in agony as Malfrous slid it in deeper, then he pulled it out quickly, only to stick it to another workers forehead. Colms noticed a revolver lying on the floor, and he quickly used it as his own. He fired at multiple workers, sending them ducking for cover. More workers ran out of nowhere, wielding hammers and power tools. "Bob the Builder just got aggressive!" Malfrous screamed. As their inevitable death approached, the elevator opened with a ding. Dr. Colms bolted for the elevator knowing it would be their only escape. Only a foot from the entrance, Dr. Loftman tackled Colms. They wrestled each other while rolling into the elevator. What was going on? No one knew the answer. Everyone's mind just stretched slightly too far. The anomaly sat untouched at the table. As a member of the assembly team grabbed at the mask Dr. Malfrous thought so fondly of, Malfrous stabbed him in the eyeball,gouging it out, then forcing the man's jaw open, and flicking the eyeball into it. The man choked and fainted, blood spurted from his sockets all over the floor. Mrs. Jennifer seemed to snap of the situation and stared at the scene in shock. The elevator closed, sending Loftman and Colms downwards as they wrestled. "What's happening...?" Jennifer muttered to Malfrous. Malfrous gazed back in shock as he came to his sense. His brain felt like pudding. "The anomaly... is it?" he cut himself off. As they gazed around the room it was obvious that they were the only two still alive. Though Colms and Malfrous had took out a great deal of the workers- they had killed many among themselves as well. He knew Jennifer would deny it but it was obvious she was guilty of murder too. They didn't even talk as they both approached the elevator door. Jennifer pressed the button. Ding. The elevator doors opened revealing Loftmans corpse. His face was completely mangled. Colms must have bashed it against the wall uncountable times. "Wait - Colms is out in the facility." ________________________________________________________________________________ Colms ran out of what once was the break room until it became a warzone, running down the halls, blood staining his clothes. He bumped into a confused MTF unit. "Sir, are you alright?" Asked the guard, examining Colms. "I'm...uh...fine." He said through heavy breathing. The MTF unit raised his weapon and charged at where Colms had come from, down the elevator. Colms sighed and continued to run out of the LCZ. Malfrous and 'Genital' entered the elevator, ignoring the corpse. "Wait, we better take the stone with us. We can't leave it in here, unattended." Jennifer said, picking up the stone. She slowly walked to the elevator, obviously it being too heavy for her. "Here, uh, I'll take it." Malfrous took it from her, sighing. They closed the door with a ding ''and went upwards into the LCZ. "So...." Malfrous said awkwardly. "What happened back there?" He asked, glancing at Jennifer. "I dunno...I didn't have any control- I just think I took out my anger on you guys...I'm sorry, it's just, it was a hard day...Our shipment guys said they felt a bit strange and took the day off, leaving me and some other guys to bring it in." Malfrous nodded, staring at the stone. "What of this thingy? Do you think it was the cause of this?" He muttered. "Maybe..." Jennifer said. The elevator doors opened, leading them to the LCZ. A guard was standing before them, holding a gun, the same one who had bumped into Colms. "Halt!" He barked at both of them. "Look, we don't want any trouble." Jennifer said with a scared tone. The guard glanced at Loftman's corpse. "What the - " The guard raised his head up and aimed his gun at both of them. "ON THE FLOOR, NOW!" "OH. MY. GOD." Said Malfrous looking behind the guard. "ONE SEVEN THREE!" He shouted. The guard gasped. He spun around, looking for 173. "Where?" Suddenly, the guard felt a sharp pain in the back of his head, followed by the weight of a heavy object nearly crushing his helmet. Malfrous had smashed the stone into the back of his head. "Nice one," Jennifer said. "C'mon, let's get outta here." Malfrous said, running off with the stone in hand. Jennifer followed, her eyes still stuck on Malfrous, smiling behind him. ________________________________________________________________________________ "What do you think about those workers back there?" Dr. Drago couldn't answer Hudson as he had a full burger stuffed into his mouth. "Mmff.." he attempted to respond. "You better be careful before your ass chokes." It was like jinxing him. Drago started to cough and splutter until he had spat the entire burger onto the dashboard. It slid onto Hudson's pants. "Are you fucking with me?" Hudson flipped out as the greece soaked into his white uniform pants. "I hate you Hudson." Drago murmured. "I could say the same about you. Can you just drive me back to my apartment? I need to change..." Drago nodded his head a single time. "Let's get you home then..." He backed the car out of the parking space and moved forwards into the street. Making a turn- he had placed himself into the traffic. "You know there was another open lane? It had no traffic- at all..." Drago turned his head. "How about you let me do the driving? This is my car after all." Dr. Drago hadn't looked as he rear ended a van. "Oh shit, I cannot afford this right now!" He quickly pulled into the next lane and zipped away, not looking at the anger driver flipping him off through his side mirror. "Are you stupid? He saw the plate." Hudson said through bared teeth. He was grasping onto the emergency handle, or as Colms called it: '''The oh shit grip'. "Don't worry- we'll get a different car." Red said. "What- you mean steal a car? Are you crazy?" "What's the big deal? This ones stolen." Hudson shot him befuddled glace, "I'll go with you're crazy then." Drago coughed, "Not as crazy as some people. Did you know Malfrous tore a girl apart because she took his mask? And Colms- hes blackmailed Site Command before just so he can get his way. Lets not get me started on Woods-" "I get it- everyone in the Foundation is bat crap crazy. You'll all die unnatural deaths in prison while I enjoy a full life." Drago snorted, "We'll see how that works out for you." ________________________________________________________________________________ Malfrous and Jennifer found Colms in the cafeteria, wiping blood off his face with a handkerchief while two british bozos were attempting to tear apart SCP 294. Malfrous set down the stone onto the table. Colms stared at it. "Why'd you bring it?" He asked. "This stone may be responsible for the construction workers's aggressiveness towards you." Jennifer said. "You were one of them, missy." Malfrous reminded her. "Oi, Malfrous over here is GOUGING OUT EYEBALLS and stuffing them into people's jaws!" Said Colms. "Bob the Builder was this close to breaking me!" Before Colms and Malfrous got into a fight, Jennifer stopped them. "We have to get rid of this thing - we have to ask Command to terminate this thing, this can ravage our staff and tear apart the Foundation from the inside!" Jennifer said, glancing at the stone. Suddenly, Colms would be heard groaning. "Uh, Pink Hair?" Malfrous whispered to Colms. No answer, only groaning. Jennifer jumped from her seat and backed away. Malfrous kept his focus and Colms, who was slowly arising from his seat. Suddenly, Colms let out a terrible growl and flipped the table over, nearly crushing Malfrous who got stuck underneath it. Malfrous slid under the table and jumped up. Colms was chasing Jennifer up the stairs. "The hell?" Malfrous muttered, running after them. Suddenly, Colms lunged at Jennifer, tackling her to the floor. He began to rapidly scratch her in the face with oversized nails. "Holy shit!" Shouted Malfrous as he noticed Colms' newly grown claws. Malfrous took out his knife and slashed at Colms' back. Colms let out an inhuman scream and groped for his back, a long bloody line across it. Malfrous lunged his knife at his neck, but Colms spun around to kick it up into the air. "God no!" Malfrous shouted as Colms grabbed the knife. An onimous smile swept Colms face as he raised the knife to stab Malfrous who had fallen over when backing away. Jennifer suddenly jumped up, her face with terrible scratches, and socked Colms in the face. Colms fell over, dropping the knife. "I rest my case." Jennifer said, running down the stairs as Malfrous stared at Colms having a seizure on the floor. "A little help?" She asked as she glanced at the stone. Malfrous jumped off the bridge and landed onto the cafeteria floor, picking up the stone. "Good thing we both have gloves." Jennifer said, running up the stairs with Malfrous, passing Colms who was still on the floor, screaming on the floor, his sanity temporarily gone. Malfrous and Jennifer left him there, ignoring the horrific transition from a calm, easy-going doctor into a wild, blood-thirsty animal. ________________________________________________________________________________ "Sir- we're getting signs of disturbances in the Light Containment Zone." Nathaniel said to Garlic. "What sort of disturbances are you talking about? Rowdy Class-D- a fight between two personnel?" Nathaniel looked back at the information he had just received. "Something that hasn't happened here before. We have personnel going wild on each other. No one knows why- they're just feeling an urge to damage and attack one another. Some are undergoing physical changes." "What do you mean- physical changes?" Garlic asked. "I mean- some are growing, 'talons'. I know it seems like the most unlikely thing ever- but it's happening. It's defiantly happening unless Becky is trying to prank us again." "I'll go with it's a prank. Just- call up Loftman on the radio. He's here isn't he? The break room- right?" Nathaniel reached for his radio. "He should be sir- he was helping get the anomaly into its temporary containment." Nathaniel picked up the radio and held it to his ear. "This is an order from Site Director Garlic. Please clear the channel for only important messages." The ramble of panicked staff continued on the line. "Please clear the channel for only important messages." Nathaniel repeated himself. Without any luck- he sat the radio on to the desk and turned its volume up. "We could listen to it I suppose. If we hear anything we'll know it wasn't a joke." "I guess- but some of them will be having a long meeting with me after this. Not clearing the channel for us.." They both sat down and faced the radio sitting on the desk. "I have a corpse near SCP-017's containment chamber. It's completely defaced. We've had no luck discovering who it is." - "Please- someone help me! Dr. Linx and Mr. Kingler have gone mad! Someone help! They're getting in!" - "We're experiencing some difficulty opening door 0-13H in Sector-016. Something has been lodged within it." - "Open Gate A! For fuck sake- open Gate A!" - "Dr. Loftman is KIA at the break room. We've found his body in the elevator. It's almost unidentifiable." '' At the last remark Director Garlic turned off the radio. "Nathaniel, call in some MTF. I'll get everyone in the Site Direction area to get focused on this." Garlic began to strode off. "Wait- Garlic. I just got a call in from one of our Agents. The anomaly's missing from the break room! Do you think-?" Garlic hesitated, 'Yes- I think. Now get to work!" ''________________________________________________________________________________ The alarms began to blare at Site 95, the lighting turning to a dark blood red. The MTF Units began to blast down the infected, with no remorse, no matter how special or high level the victim was. A great majority of personnel were infected, but nevertheless, the MTF units showed no mercy. But to no avail - the infected seemed invincible. They would only lie down for a while- only to get up and tear apart it's attacker. Those who weren't infected were escorted by the MTF units to a safe area - but were not promised Site Evacuation. Nobody would enter the site - and nobody would leave. ________________________________________________________________________________ Malfrous and Jennifer would stop at the personnel office hallway. It was abandoned and left in ruin, doors torn off and dead personnel lying on the floor. Jennifer would suddenly drop to her knees and groan, rubbing her hand against her forehead. "What's wrong, Genital?" Malfrous asked, a bit of concern in his voice. "Shut up... Like you care, anyway." She shot back. Malfrous sputtered. Didn't a minute ago Jennifer seemed madly in adoration? "I can get you to a bed - I happen to be a medical -" She suddenly struck Malfrous across his mask. "I said - SHUT UP!" She screamed. Suddenly, Malfrous felt a terrible pain in his head. "You aasked for thiss..." He hissed, having no control over his actions. Suddenly, Malfrous pulled out his knife and lunged at Jennifer. Jennifer pulled out a revolver and fired at Malfrous' shoulder. Malfrous jumped to the side, dodging the bullet easily. Suddenly, Jennifer growled and lunged at Malfrous. They both found themselves with long claws for fingernails and superhuman speed. They ran into each other, slashing at eachother's chests and faces with their inhuman claws. MTF units rushed to the scene after hearing the ruckus nearby. As a group of three, they all raised grenade-launchers aimed at Jennifer and Malfrous. Suddenly, Malfrous' claws retracted and they formed into his regular fingernails. Jennifer too snapped out of her trance, staring at the MTF units aiming at them. They were vulnerable. Before they could become the infected again, the MTF units fired at them from the other side of the halls, the explosives rushing at them at terrifying speeds. Suddenly, Malfrous grabbed Jennifer's revolver and fired at all three projectiles, causing them to explode in mid-air before it could reach them. The force of air sent both the MTF units and Malfrous and Jennifer flying. The MTF units ran off once they stood up, afraid. Malfrous and Jennifer stood, laughing amongst themselves nervously. "You okay?" Malfrous asked. Jennifer nodded. Malfrous stayed silent for a moment, then nodded. "Let's go." ________________________________________________________________________________ "Wade- are you still on the radio?" came the sound from his pocket. The MTF captain reached down and grabbed the communication device. "Affirmative." he responded to the higher up. "Location update?" the commander asked. "We're in the underground storage levels- directly under SCP-031's containment chamber, sir." a muffled sound came from the other end of the radio. "We're picking up a single individual straying far behind your squad. Please proceed with caution." At the higher ups last remark the entire squad turned their heads to face behind them. The area appeared to be empty- but how could they tell? All of the crates and supplies could offer cover to anything if needed. Mr. Taloker stood close by Captain Wade. "Sir- perhaps now is a good time to begin searching the left side?" he asked. Wade nodded in response and took a slow stride toward the left. Naturally, the rest of the squad followed in unison. "Wait", said a unit far behind them, "I think I hear..." he turned around looking into the darkness. Many of the other units did the same- except for the five members in the front of the group. "I hear it as well... did someone just knock over a-" he was cut of mid sentence when a deformed humanoid ran past him in a rush. A knife held out to its side slit his throat entirely open. "George!" screamed the unit directly behind him. The humanoid was wearing a scientific department uniform. It must have been one of the staff members undergoing transformations that their commander was speaking of- and it wasn't alone. Two deformed staff members were zigzagging at insane speeds through the mobile task force team. All of the units were in panic. Blood sprayed from necks and torsos causing all of the units to fall back. Wade leaped over top a crate- pressing himself against its backside. Reloading his sub-machine gun, he whipped around the side and began to rapidly fire into the battle. Not only did one of the humanoids fall- but half of his team fell as well. The three remaining members saw the opportunity to take cover- and used it wisely. They all charged for the box. Sprinting side by side- the final humanoid slammed one of the three and dragged them quickly off behind a box in a storm of screaming and blood. The remaining units- Taloker and Teal moved in next to Wade and immediately silenced themselves. From a distance away a unit could be heard screaming. It was cut off with a large bang, crack, then sound of liquid trickling. Teal didn't bother to reload or ready herself. Her eyes filled with tears as she listened to her boyfriend get mauled apart. She covered her ears and put her head down. Wade and Taloker on the other hand were ready. The sound of a body thudding to the floor signaled them. They new then- that the humanoid was coming for its next victim. They both stuck their heads around the side of the crate- facing the pile of corpses. Unlucky for them- the humanoid came from the other direction. It flew in between them- slamming Teal against the box. There was a loud pop as her neck snapped. It jumped off of her- grabbing Wade and knocking him to the floor. Taloker ran to create distance. When he reached a safe five yards he steadied his shotgun on the humanoid and fired into its back. It was silenced along with Wade. Taloker approached the two motionless bodies and stared at them from a different angle. The humanoids teeth were still sunk into Wades neck. The blood trickling down his side had already dried. Shifting his gaze over to Teal he saw her body. It was only struck a single time- and was already completely out of proportion. Letting out a small whimper in the back of his throat- Taloker sprinted to the exit. ________________________________________________________________________________ Director Garlic stood in the safety of his dimly lit office, MTF units guarding the doors like Garlic was their most important priority. Garlic took a seat in front of a bunch of monitors, displaying several different areas of Site 95. He watched his men being torn apart and his good friends becoming beasts, yet Garlic didn't bat an eye. He sipped at his warm tea and relaxed in his seat, listening to the terrible screams and pleas through the radio. Despite the horror erupting around the Site, a cruel sneer grew upon his face. The MTF units watched as Garlic began to laugh, bouncing in his chair, slapping his knee. "Sir...?" One of them asked. Garlic stopped laughing, and his smile became a frown. "Neutralize them." He said simply, standing from his chair. From the shadows of the room, two men in masks, one representing tragedy, another representing comedy. The MTF units raised their weapons as the two men pulled out pistols. Before the MTF could react, they were shot down mercilessly by the suited duo. "Excellent." Garlic said, putting back on his smile, and continuing to laugh. The suited duo glanced at eachother, sliding in their pistols into their pockets as all the MTF units slumped to the floor, blood spilling on the cold, hard, ground. ________________________________________________________________________________ Picking up the pace, Malfrous and Jennifer ran alongside through the hallways. They had no idea of the infection that had broke out. "Where will we take the stone?" Malfrous said. "We're going to Garlic. He'll know what to do. I'll tell him the anomaly is too dangerous for containment and he'll probably change it for our safety and everything will go back to normal. Only imagine if half the personnel here were infected!" She laughed. As they neared the exit of the light containment zone, they heard footsteps. Malfrous saw a shade of pink in the distance. "God, no -it's Clams..." Malfrous muttered. The figure jumped out of the shadows - but Colms did not have the claws or the bloodshot eyes. "Colms?" Malfrous asked. "I've been looking for you." He said, raising a revolver. "Colms - we need not get violent here!" Jennifer screamed. "Good idea, Genitals, we need to get violent here!" Malfrous raised his knife. Suddenly, Colms tossed Malfrous his revolver. Malfrous caught it, confused. "You having any trouble around here?" He asked, as if he wasn't a bloodthirsty monster a few minutes ago. "Yeah... MTF units are going around stalking people - more than usual, anyway." Malfrous coughed. "Captain Drago-" He coughed again. "Yeah, anyway, what happened back there?" Malfrous asked. Colms looked at them, puzzled. "What?" He asked. "You went apeshit on us, what happened?" Malfrous asked again. "I don't know what you're talking about." Colms said flatly. Malfrous sputtered. "Screw it, let's go." Malfrous said. "Lead the way, Genitals." Jennifer led the way to the office area, Colms joining their party. They passed the usual corpse and heard the occasional scream, yet they had no idea of the horrors going on behind the scenes. ________________________________________________________________________________ "You forgot your fucking keys Hudson?" Drago spatted flatly. "Hey- you can't blame me. I've been tired all day." Drago rolled his eyes, "I think that's a valid reason to blame you." "Whatever- can you just drive me back?" Hudson asked. "Fine- do you actually know where your keys are?" Hudson took a few steps back to the car and opened the door. "I left them in my jacket. The one that Loftman guy borrowed from me." "Oh yeah- how can someone get cold in the break room? It's fucking hot in there." They both sat down in the car simultaneously. "I guess we're going back." said Drago. He turned the car on and began back off into the road. "It's already a lot later then when we left. The traffics defiantly toned down a bit. If we hurry we'll be able to get back within fifteen minutes. That'll cut the regular forty five minutes in half." "First of all- do you the math," Hudson started, "That's not in half. Also- how're you going to make a forty five minute drive take fifteen minutes?" Drago shot Hudson a glance. "Like this." He responded, kicking the gas pedal. "I've got a need! A need for speed!" "Wait- Drago- slow down! Holy shit!" ________________________________________________________________________________ "Well that's that," said Jennifer, "Gate-A is closed. How're we supposed to get out now?" Malfrous took a step forward. "Do you think we could force the gate open?" Colms shook his head in disagreement. "It won't work. Even if we we're able to pry these doors open- Site-95 has the breach locks. The door is bolted shut from the other side." They heard a loud and shrill screech echoing from above them. They all looked up in unison. A large ventilation shaft was in place directly above them. "Of course," said Colms, "The ventilation. If we can reach up there and unscrew the vent cover we can climb up the surface. As an underground site, a lot of oxygen must be pumped in so we can breath. It'll be a large shaft- I bet we can all fit." "Wait to go- you put that pink head of yours to work Colms." Malfrous responded. "Now- if we unscrew the-" Colms was cut off my Malfrous jumping up and ramming his shoulder into the shafts cage. It didn't give way. "Malfrous... as I was saying. We can unscrew the cage and crawl up." Colms rested a hand on his head and slumped over. "Are you alright?" asked Jennifer. "Fine- I've just had this really bad headache. And I keep remembering this dream I had..." Jennifer shot Malfrous a worried glance. "Actually- I've been getting the headaches as well." said Malfrous. Jennifer slowly nodded. She stood up and began to screw off the bolts holding the shafts cage. After a minute- she hoisted the cage down onto the floor. A gust of air blew out into the hallway. One by one they helped each other up into the shaft. "Ew- it smells bad in here." said Jennifer who shuffled behind Malfrous. "Sorry I can't help it." Malfrous responded. Jennifer wrinkled her nose. "Will you just hurry up," Colms started, "I'm feeling really nauseous." Malfrous stopped when he felt something on the palm of his hand. It was hot and wet. He looked down and his hand rested in a pile of blood. Pushing forward they came to a cross sections in the shaft. "Now we know where the blood came from. Something dangerous went one of these three ways." said Malfrous. "Look- lets just go to the left. It goes up. I'd bet it goes to the site command and control sector." said Colms. He pushed ahead and moved to the left leaving no other choice for the others but to follow him. "Look." he said as they reached the top of the vent. "Look down there." they were directly above another cage. Looking down- they began to eavesdrop. "Nathan, have a seat." Director Garlic said to Mr. Nathaniel. "Do you know why I've called you here?" he asked. "No sir." was the response he received. "Nathaniel, tell me what is going on inside the site." He took a seat opposite from Mr. Nathaniel. "We're receiving mass amounts of containment breaches on site due to causes of an unknown source. Staff members appear to be undergoing slight mutations and distributing unnatural and aggressive behavior." Garlic nodded his head slowly. "Tell me the source." he asked. "We don't know sir." "Oh you don't?" Garlic stared at Nathan. There was a loud pop as Garlic fired a gun hidden under the table. Malfrous, Jennifer, and Colms all jumped. "Shit..." said Malfrous. Nathan let out of half shriek then fell from his chair. Garlic strode forward and leaned over by Nathan. "You were a good assistant... for that I can say I'm truly sorry." he pulled a cue card from Nathans pocket who was still whimpering on the floor. "You were well on the way to the truth- of which there is none. You cannot truly discover- unless you first see." he walked to the door and exited- locking it from the outside. Colms smashed into the vent cage and allowed it to fall into the floor. He leaped down and hurtled to Nathaniel. "You alright?" he asked. Nathaniel was extremely pale. He had been shot through the stomach. "Listen- you'll be alright.... you'll be fine..." Colms tried to comfort the man who was in agonizing pain. "P-Promise me you guys.." he said shifting his gaze over to Malfrous and Jennifer. "You'll kill the bastard.." a viscous smile spread across Nathaniel's face. "We promise... you're doing fine. Just- can you stand?" Colms continued talking in an attempt to comfort Nathaniel who had no chance of survival. He only stopped when Nathaniel ceased to move. "That wasn't okay. Those two were actual friends." Colms shifted his gaze to Malfrous, "So- Garlic." was all he had to say. Malfrous readied a knife. "If he's behind this shit..." Malfrous forced his blade into the door, damaging the lock. The door slid open. "Lets go." They all splashed out into the flooded control center. Sprinklers raining onto their heads. ________________________________________________________________________________ "Garlic, a group of SCP personnel are approaching your location. You may carry out the order to terminate them with one word..." Whispered the one in the Tragedy mask. "Send in Comedy! He'll be more fitting of this task!" Garlic said, walking toward his jeep outside Gate A. "Tragedy, escort me in my jeep - Comedy, finish the job." Comedy nodded and ran back into the Site, Tragedy and Garlic entering the jeep. "Drive." Garlic ordered, and they drove off. ________________________________________________________________________________ Malfrous, Jennifer, and Colms found themselves at Gate A. Garlic and his goons were nowhere to be seen - except for a single suited man in a Comedy mask. Malfrous glanced at Colms and Jennifer. "I can handle it. Colms, Jennifer, take the stone back to the fucking break room where it belongs. Tell the MTF units to evacuate the Site." Colms and Jennifer glanced at one another, and Colms shook is head 'no'. "Who are you?" Malfrous asked through gritted teeth. "I am nobody." The Comedy man answered. The entire team of staff management and directors, excluding Nathaniel and Garlic, lay slaughtered upon the floor. The Comedy masked man was barefoot and trod through the deep pools of blood. He touched his red stained foot to a dead woman's face. "Pity..." he said. "Then what are you?" "I am the day and the night." "Spare me your riddles." "Very well - but I will not spare you." "Try me." Colms motioned for Malfrous to back off, but he didn't. Glancing at Jennifer, Colms reached for his revolver and prepared for a fight. ________________________________________________________________________________ Comedy lunged at Malfrous, sending a pale, bony fist into his mask. Malfrous stumbled backwards, pulling out his knife. He stabbed at Comedy's shoulder. Comedy yelled in pain as blood trickled down his black suit. Malfrous kicked at his chests with such a force that sent Comedy flying back into Gate A. His back slammed against the large rusty gate with a bang. Comedy fell to the floor. Malfrous run at him, tackling him against the gate. Comedy squirmed and kicked Malfrous off. "Why don't you die?!" Malfrous screamed, slashing at Comedy's mask. Comedy weaved to the side, and spun behind Malfrous, only to pull out a gun and hold it at his head. "Nighty night, 'Malfrous'. " Comedy said, reloading his revolver." Malfrous kicked his foot back into Comedy's. Comedy stumbled back in pain. Colms ran along side Jennifer to the giant concrete blocks that acted as Site doors. "Go Jennifer. Get out of here- get some Mobile Task Force!" Jennifer ran out of the dark room into the light of the outside. Sprinklers sprayed into her face as she ran. Colms whipped around and prepared his revolver for fire. Comedy had Malfrous pinned and was attempting to choke him. He was cut short when Malfrous jointed his knee, jabbing it into Comedy's stomach. Comedy rolled off and backed into the concrete doors' button. A loud sound of gears turning began. Malfrous charged at Comedy, who grabbed him and through them into the closing doors. They had forty seconds before the doors sealed completely. Colms weakly staggered over into the closing doors. Darkness was closing in upon the three figures. Malfrous and Comedy staggered in the darkness- occasionally falling into the flooded pathway. Comedy pinned Malfrous on the wall and solidly punched him in the nose. With a crack Malfrous shrieked and fell. Comedy kicked the underwater mans face, and ducked down to be at his level. He grasped Malfrous' neck and held him underwater. Malfrous stared up shrieking, bubbles rising from his mouth. This is it. Comedy's eyes shone through the mask, they were filled with pride. Little did he know- his pride would but cut short. A bullet whizzed into the nearly closed space, piercing his arm. He pulled it back and shrieked. Two more bullets flew in, one hitting Comedy's chest, the other skidding in the water. Malfrous erupted from the deepening pool, and cracked Comedy across the face. He grabbed him and pounded his head into the concrete. He turned to Colms, who was holding a revolver. "Lets go!" Colms shrieked. He looked bad- tired- damaged. They both ran out of the closing space with ten seconds left. Their time was running out. They were almost there: five seconds. The water was slowing them down; four seconds. This was it- the doors still had three seconds- but they were to big- it was sure to kill them now. There was a crunching sound as Colms wedged his eyes closed. Malfrous stared back. The door was caught on Comedy's mask who was attempting to stand. Malfrous slid out of the door followed by Colms. "YOU WILL PAY FOR THIS, MASKED ONE!" "THIS ISN'T OVER!" He raised his arm as if grabbing at the two from the darkness. His screams were ended with one loud crunch. Murky red water gurgled in from under the colossal blocks, followed by a finger. Colms collapsed outside looking dreadful. The stone had already done something to him- physical mutations. Who was to say this wasn't an after effect? The stone was defiantly dangerous- and now it was back outside the Site. ________________________________________________________________________________ Garlic snickered as he held a radio up to his chin. "Overseer, a pleasure to meet a fellow man of importance." He said into it, a gravely voice came from the other end. "As for me, Director Garlic....is the stone in your possesion...?" "Not yet, my good sir. A certain female scientist has hold of it. Commander Comedy should be intercepting her as of now - he will bring it to me and it will soon fall into your hands!" Garlic said with a smile. "But, Garlic, I dare say we have but one problem..." The voice said. "Commander Comedy is not responding to us - are you aware of this?" Garlic sputtered. "No, sir, he should be right on the task- " Tragedy suddenly glanced at Garlic from the driver seat. "Where is Comedy, Garlic?" Tragedy growled. "Where is my partner?" He demanded. Garlic sputtered. "I thought you were like, enemies, or something - can't we just work this ou-" Garlic was cut short when Tragedy pulled out a shotgun with one hand, the other on the steering wheel. "CALL HIM BACK!" Tragedy growled again. The voice muttered from the radio, "Easy, Tragedy...Comedy know's what he is doing - there is no being known to man capable of interrupting him from achieving his objective. Everything will be clear soon..." Garlic thanked the voice on the other end and stared as Tragedy slid his shotgun to the backseat. "You're lucky..." He growled, eyes on the road. ________________________________________________________________________________ "YOU IDIOT, HUDSON!" Shouted Drago. "I'M SORRY, IT WAS A HARD DAY! I DIDN'T NOTICE I LEFT MY GOD DAMN KEYS BACK IN THE SITE!" Hudson countered. They drove down the road towards the Site. "Ack, whatever, I'm not going to sleep tonight anyway." Hudson said, getting comfortable in his seat as Drago swerved left to right on the road. "Damnit, I should have gotten my license.." Hudson muttered. Drago suddenly saw a bright light approaching them from the other side of the road. "What in the fucking shi - " The bright light, a jeep, rammed into the front of Drago's car, sending Hudson flying out of the car. Drago jumped out as his hood began to smoke. The other jeep was completely engulfed in smoke, making him unable to see the inside.As Drago swatted the smoke away, a black figure jumped from the cloud of smoke. The man stood in front of Drago as he landed, revealing a man in a suit and Tragedy mask. The man pulled out a shotgun, Drago backing away. Suddenly, another bright light came from the other end of the road. "The hell - " The other jeep slid towards Tragedy. Tragedy jumped to the side, allowing the jeep to come to a full stop. Suddenly, Malfrous, Taloker, and a Dr. Anna jumped out of the jeep. Garlic stayed in his jeep, listening to the sounds of punching and stabbing and guns being fired. He peeked outside, seeing Malfrous swinging his knife at Tragedy. Tragedy skillfully dodged the knife, dodging bullets and kicking a revolver out of Dr. Anna's grasp. Garlic pulled out a shotgun from the backseat of the jeep and fired a spray of bullets at the SCP personnel. Tragedy jumped back into the jeep, as Garlic fired at them, keeping the personnel jumping and at bay. Garlic shot at Anna, a total of four bullets entering her chest. She fell backwards, toppling into a ditch of mud. Tragedy stomped on the pedal of the jeep, to no avail. The jeep was nowhere near fit to be driven. Suddenly, Malfrous jumped into the vehicle and stabbed Tragedy in the knee. Tragedy let out a yell as Malfrous slid it in deeper. Tragedy kicked him off and jumped out of the side of the jeep, limping towards the woods by the road at surprising speed. Taloker aimed a revolver at Tragedy. "Wait -" Malfrous stopped Taloker. "He's not worth the bullets anymore, we have a better use of them however." Drago yanked Garlic out of the jeep, trying to reload bullets into his shotgun. "Your time is up, Garlic." Taloker said, aiming his weapon at his chest. Garlic closed his eyes, awaiting his inevitable death. "Wait - please!" Garlic said instead of giving in. "I have a daughter, please tell me you all have family, too!" He pleaded. Malfrous suddenly glanced at Garlic, who looked genuinely afraid. "Yes, Malfrous, I knew your father! He was a good man! He died for you! Imagine me, a father, as well! I have a daughter, like you are to your father! A good daughter, a kind one who I wish to live to see here again and again! I only did this to keep her alive!" He cried. "Please, masked one! Have mercy! What would your father do?" Malfrous' eyes twitched. He suddenly kicked Taloker to the ground before Taloker could shoot. Garlic jumped from the jeep into the woods, following Tragedy. Malfrous stared as Garlic disappeared into the woods. ________________________________________________________________________________ Tragedy held a gun to Garlic's head in the woods, far from the SCP personnel's view. "You coward - you should have died before!" He growled. Garlic whimpered. "First, I lose my partner because of you - " He reloaded his gun. "NOW, I know you are truly a whiny bastard that I have to protect!" Garlic attempted to counter, but only mutters and whimpers came out. "Do you have anything to say, Site Director Garlic?" Garlic stayed silent, tears rolling down his cheeks. Then, everything went silent as a bullet rang out in the woods, followed by a terrible scream that ended abruptly. ________________________________________________________________________________ "Comedy- Tragedy come in. Comedy- Tragedy, you have fifteen seconds to respond." The man shifted. "Respond the instant- or there will be consequences!" he echoed through the small room. The guard behind him attempted to come to reason but was immediately silenced with a bullet. The shaggy haired, half masked man in a suit stood in a dark room- hovering over his radio. "I..." there was a cough, "I'm here." said someone from the other end of the radio. "Comedy- alas, I was beginning to worry. Tell me- do you have the stone in your possession?" There was another dry heave from the opposing end of the radio. "No sir- there was a mishap..." A third line opened up. "This is Tragedy sir. I'm with Comedy- he's injured. But yes- I have the stone." The man laughed at that. "You were injured- by the Foundation? Whatever- tell me Tragedy. What have you done with Garlic?" "He's been shot through the head and the heart sir. His body lays in a mud puddle- face down in the water." The man didn't question. He let out a terrible laugh. "Wonderful- exactly what I was hoping to be honest. I have a new job for the two of you." "Oh yeah- what's that?" "We have Julie Garlic. You will train her- to become the best operative we've ever had." ________________________________________________________________________________ "It only took you a while." Jennifer said, smiling as the group of SCP personnel came back to Gate A in a jeep. "Did you get the MTF units?" Asked Colms. Jennifer nodded. "They cleaned out the Site, they took all the infected into big jeeps and drove off for examination." Jennifer replied. "Good....I guess. " Drago said, confused. "Anyway, uh, where are you going to put the stone?" Hudson asked. "Somewhere safe, Fuckson." Malfrous said, plopping the stone into the jeep. "Somewhere safe." Malfrous got into the jeep and drove off, the stone with him. "Huh. I wonder where he'll take it." Colms muttered. Malfrous drove off from the Site, a cloud of dust coming from behind his jeep. "I wonder..." Colms sighed as Malfrous went out of sight. "Come on, it's been a rough day." Jennifer said. "Let's go home." "Remember to bring your god damn stuff, too." "Wait - I think I left my car keys back in, uh, there. Heh, heh.. Eh..." "Shit." _____________________________________________________________________________ Created by Silversong723 and nanubot We hope you enjoyed this wonderful tale and we hope to make more collaborative tales like this one! _____________________________________________________________________________ "Welcome to Site-95, Director Clawfair. We're pleased to have you join our team." said Mr. Onnoculous. "Well- I see it's well on the way in means of being fixed up." Clawfair responded. A blond haired researcher leaned against a wall talking to two others. One was wearing a dark mask- the other with deep brown shaggy hair and circular glasses. "The personnel here don't look as shell struck as I would imagine." When he heard the three of them laughing at a simple joke- he knew he made a proper conclusion. "That's Dr. Colms, Klacoi, and Malfrous. They're some of the brightest researchers we have here. I am sad to say that Dr. Klacoi and Colms are incapable of collaboration due to their combined procrastination habits. Infact- Colms and Malfrous are being moved to another Site away from Klacoi while this one's being repaired. Klacoi is leaving too- but he'll be going somewhere entirely different." "It sounds like I don't need to worry then." Director Clawfair croaked. He moved his wrinkled neck slightly. "Say- what're they doing now?" He asked Onnoculous. "What do you mean-" He was cut off when a ball of spit smacked against the side of his head. He whipped around- enraged. Klacoi, Malfrous, and Colms were already gone. ________________________________________________________________________________ "It's been a month- why are we still looking for bodies?" Complained the one with the bowlers hat and mutton chops. "Because- no ones looked here yet." Answered the greasy haired, pimply faced one. They inched through the shallow pools which sat underground the giant entrance. Large gears were everywhere- acting as maze checkpoints. "There." the mutton chopped man pointed out on the floor. Three rotting corpses- covered in algae- lay in unnatural positions around the drain. "They must have been down here forever..." said Pimples. "Do you think the drain pulled them from their original spots?" Bowler asked. "Now you're thinking." Pimples reached up to the shoulder of one. He turns the body over and pulled it away from the drain. The body was deep within the rotting process- algae growing out of the missing face. Holding back a powerful gag- he examined it farther. "It's a Site Command member." he concluded. "They all are." Bowler said in his deep, humble voice. "Hey- what's this in the middle of the drain?" Bowler asked shoving away the last corpse. A single hand sat still- stained green- and missing a pointer finger. Category:Serious